Summer's Hope
by CelestialAnge1
Summary: "I refuse. I've never hard of your Family and will not accept you judging such an important event." "We don't have to listen to you, as you are not apart of the Vongola." "Actually I am. If you actually were apart of the Vongola, you would know why." Giotto gave me some of his flames to give me life...and there's no way that I'm going to let him regret his actions.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is actually my first time writing on this site so sorry about the mistakes. Please bear with as I'm still trying to get used to the editing and uploading.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Natsuki and my OCs**

* * *

Prologue

Screams echoed through the hospital hallways. "AH!" In one of the rooms, laid a young women with a man, most likely her husband, and a young child around the age of two.

"Come on, Nana! You can do it! Just breathe!" The adult man encouraged the young women, Nana, who was giving birth to their second child. "What do you think I've been doing?!" Nana shouted in pain, gripping the male's hand tighter, turning the skin a deep purple color. The child, not used to hearing his mom yell, jumped and ran to hide behind his father's legs.

Just one more-"The Doctor cut himself off. "What? What's happening?" The male turned to look at the Doctor. The Doctor was silent, in fact, the entire room was silent besides Nana's heavy breathing. "W-Where's m-my baby?" Nana stammered, exhausted. The Doctor stood up straight, gloves covered in blood, holding a silent bundle of flesh. Dread filled the two parents at the silence coming from the baby and the Doctor.

Nana immediately started crying, already knowing the answer. The male turned away and looked down at his oldest, only to see him blinking up at him with confusion in his doe-like eyes. The man opened his mouth, but a deep voice interrupted him. " **Iemitsu….correct**?"

The pair immediately looked where the voice came from, only to see a man with blonde hair and glowing orange eyes standing by the Doctor, looking at the silent infant. "You….." Iemitsu was shocked. 'Why is the Primo here? Or more importantly, how?' Iemitsu thought to himself. The man, known as Primo, just gave a small smile at the pair before raising his hands towards the baby still in the Doctor's arms. Flames appeared from Primo's gloves and he hovered them over the baby.

Crying soon rang throughout the room, bringing relief to the occupants. The Doctor began laughing in joy as he washed the baby and wrapped it in a pink bundle, "Congratulations, Mrs. Sawada it's a healthy baby girl!" The Doctor handed Nana the pink bundle, as the family gathered around; Iemitsu placing Tsuna onto the bed so he could see his new sibling. "She's beautiful!" Nana cooed, calming down the new addition to their family. The baby girl had a tuff of blonde hair, inherited from their father, but both parents were shocked when they saw her eyes. The shape was slightly narrow, but the color was a semi-dark orange with a very dark orange shade in the very center, surrounding the practically non-existent pupil.

 _'These are the Primo's eyes….did he possibly pass his flame onto her?'_ Iemitsu questioned. "Eh? Where did this necklace come from?" His wife's question brought him out of his head and stared at his youngest. There around her, was a beautiful pendent charm locket, and inside of the see-through and detailed locket was a bright orange light. _'That must be Primo's flame….'_ Thought Iemitsu. _'Why would Primo do all of this just to bring his child to life?'_ Was the big question running through his head. Not that Iemitsu wasn't grateful, opposite in fact, he was very grateful for what Primo had done for his family. He was just curious on how and why his family caught the attention and made Primo himself appear before them.

"What should her name be?" Nana asked her two boys. "N-N-Natsu…..suki." The two looked at their oldest, and smiled to see that the young boy was looking at his little sibling with awe. "Natsuki? That's perfect! Our little Natsuki." Nana cooed as she brought the newly named Natsuki to rub her cheek against hers.

Iemitsu smiled at the scene as he sat down beside his wife and brought their oldest closer together for a family huddle. Iemitsu could tell that Nana was going to be overprotective and cautious with Natsuki, so he'll only hope nothing bad happens in the future.

Meanwhile

 **"Oi Primo! Do you really think it was a good idea to give the brat a part of your flames?" A calm and deep voice called out to the blond as he returned. Primo glanced at the man, then gave a smile. "She's the one who's going to bring everyone together again, including _them_." He stated. "Really? Well, guess I can't complain. The brat has her work cut out for her." Primo chuckled. "I'll be with her every step of the way, G." "Hey Primo?" "Yes, G?" "Isn't that brat technically yours since she has the exact same flame and looks as you, not to mention the probability of the same personality as you in the future?" It was silent. "Oh…..I didn't think of that." "Idiot!" "OW!"**


	2. Childhood

**A/N: Sorry about waiting to write this up. This site is still a bit confusing. Please bear with me if I make any mistakes as I'm still trying to get used to how the editing and uploading thing works.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Natsuki and my OCs**

* * *

Childhood

It was strange, growing up for Natsuki. Though, looking back at it; it was what made her who she was today.

It had started a month after her birth, where she would see a man every night looming over her crib. The man seemed familiar to her in a way and she could tell that the man wouldn't hurt her. In fact, his presence was welcomed and seemed to always put Natsuki in a calm state of mind. An example would be when she was left alone in the living room, while Nana was doing laundry with Tsuna helping her.

Natsuki had gotten scared, believing that her family left her, and began wailing. As soon as that happened, the man had appeared by her side and brought her into his arms; surrounding her in his warmth. The actions immediately took effect, as Natsuki had stopped crying a few moments of just being in his arms. The man, however, disappeared when Nana and Tsuna came in, hearing her cry.

Another would be when she was three, and Tsuna was five. Iemitsu had returned from his trip for Tsuna's birthday, but he had brought along a guest. Natsuki, not really recognizing Iemitsu, curled up close to her older brother and refused to go to him when he offered them a hug. Tsuna, although, a little scared was able to recognize him and did hug him, leaving Natsuki by her lone self. The old man looking over at the oldest and sensed powerful flames coming from the boy.

He lifted his hand, and a small flame appeared on his finger. Natsuki panicked, as she believed that the old guest was going to harm her older brother, and screamed. The two adults looked over at Natsuki, who was crying loudly at them to not hurt her brother, and was surprised when they saw the same man kneeling down beside her.

 **"It's okay, fiammella. Your brother is alright."** The man stated softly. "You're….Primo?" The old guest was pleasantly surprised, but knew of the bond the two shared since Natsuki's birth. Primo, looked up at the old guest with his sharp eyes, and gave a slight smile towards him. **"It's been quite some time since I last saw you, Nono."** Natsuki watched the exchange, then looking at her brother who was sleeping in Iemitsu's arms.

"What's wrong with brother?" The male's looked to Natsuki, who blushed and buried her face into Primo's shirt at the sudden attention. "Don't worry, little one. I just sealed his flames for a little bit." Nono kneeled down before the young girl. "Flames? Like this one?" Natsuki held up her locket. "Exactly like that one." Nono smiled, while Natsuki just blushed shyly. "I like brother's flames. They make me feel safe, though I love Mr. Primo's flames the most!" Natsuki stated. "Oh….and why is that, little one?" Nono asked as Iemitsu went to put Tsuna into his bed.

"Well….there's just something about them that's really comforting. I feel as though everything is going to be okay, and that I'm safe. Plus they make my chest feel really warm!" She smiled. Unknown to her, Primo had a huge heart-melting smile with a very, and I mean very, faint blush. Nono just chuckled at the scene.

Yes, growing up was not only strange, but also difficult as people had begun bullying her and her brother. Her brother was bullied mostly because he couldn't do anything without messing it up and he was shy, while Natsuki was bullied because she would always talk to Primo, someone nobody but her and possibly Tsuna, could really see.

It was hard, especially because Tsuna would even stop hanging out with her at lunch, because he didn't want to see her talking to nothing, so her only friend in school was was sitting underneath the shade of a tree, watching the popular boy, Yamamoto Takeshi play baseball with his friends. She smiled when he had offered her old brother to join him. It sucks that they were in different classes, being two years younger than them, but she guessed that it didn't matter as long as her brother was doing well.

Natsuki sighed, sure she was happy and all, but it got pretty lonely with just her and the few times Primo came to talk to her. If she could, she would've stayed in the classroom and draw, she had a real knack for it, but the teacher wanted her to make some friends.

Natsuki eventually became withdrawn from everyone, even her brother as he tried talking to her and tried playing with her at home. She would only talk to Primo and Mamoru, who was her stuffed Furret from her birthday party. Her drawing had improved immensely, as well as her grades, as she would usually focus on those since she had nobody to hang out with or distract her from said activities.

 **"Don't worry, my fiammella. I'm sure everything will get better."** Primo's voice brought her out of her work. Natsuki looked towards him with sad eyes, which made Primo frown at the look. The younger blonde then sighed, dropping her pencil and looking at her drawing wall. It was basically a wall covered in her drawings. They ranged from dark to happy, realistic to cartoon, and animals to people. Though, Natsuki had a special section for the weird pictures. She considered them weird, as she couldn't really remember drawing them.

The strangest one for her, is one that she drew a couple days ago. The picture was of seven people standing in a line, each having one hand up towards a rainbow with a different color flame for each hand. The people were really just dark figures, almost shadows; while the shadows emitting from the light, were small infants matching the flame with their adult counterparts.

She sighed and looking out her opened window into the setting sky. The color almost matching her eyes if it didn't have the purple and pink highlights.

Natsuki could hear her brother screaming in frustration next door, and she briefly wondered if he was doing his homework. She didn't want to seem mean, but her older brother wasn't the best athletically nor academically; but he had a nice and caring personality and a good heart.

She was actually the opposite, she had good grades and was pretty athletic as she had been in gymnastics and been getting basic training from Primo. Her personality, on the other hand, she was quiet and withdrawn; only talking when needed to and never really hung out with anyone. It was rare to see a real smile, as most of her smiles were fake. It was hard for her to tell the difference between a genuine smile and a fake one.

This year however, was her brother's first year in middle school; and for some reason she had a feeling that things were going to be different from now on. She couldn't tell if it was a good or bad different, she'd just have to wait and see when the time came.

 **"Get some sleep, fiammella. We'll be adding on to your daily morning run tomorrow."** Primo warned her and smiled when she softly groaned.

Yes. This year was going to be very different, and Primo would make sure that his fiammella was prepared for it.


	3. The Beginning

**A/N: I think I'm getting used to editing and uploading stuff. Sorry if the story is a bit confusing, as I do want to focus on Natsuki but also want to follow the storyline. The chapters will be loosely following the episodes and the manga, but Natsuki and the rest of the OCs, will actually play a big part in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Natsuki and Ocs.**

 **Side Note: I just now realized I could go back and make authors notes, so sorry if you thought it was an update.**

* * *

The beginning

 **"Time to get up, fiammella."** A familiar voice brought me out of my somewhat deep sleep. "Do I have to?" I whined, burying my face into my fluffy cat pillow. All he did was chuckle, **"Yes you have to, fiammella, or do you want to wait for your alarm to go off?"** I shot off my bed and onto the floor. I really didn't want to get blast with an ear-deafening sound so early in the morning.

I got dressed in a pair of shorts and a short sleeve shirt, my usual running clothes, and silently walked down the stairs with Giotto following. When walking into the kitchen, I was shocked to see that my mom was awake, but then remembered that she usually woke up around this time to make Tsuna's lunch and get an early start on the chores. "Morning, Natsu-chan!" My mother smiled brightly. "Morning." I mumbled, feeling slightly uncomfortable. I never really talked to my mom very much besides the normal 'thank you' or 'please' and even 'you're welcome.' Pretty sad right?

"You going for your usual run?" She asked as I grabbed a bottled water from the fridge, nodding. "Would you be able to get the mail before you leave?" It was pretty hard to say no, when she was doing that sparkly and puppy dog look. You know the one where their eyes get abnormally large and sparkly, yeah that's the one she's doing. Nodding, I made my way to the mailbox, only skimming through the coupons or random ads. I put them on the table as I made my way back in. "Thank you, Natsu-chan!" My mom smiled. "You're welcome." With that, I headed out

I started out with a light jog, though I would gradually speed up, until I was in a sprint. Giotto had added in parkour tricks to my running a couple of months ago, and even though it's tough, it's actually pretty fun. By the time I got home, mom had gotten Tsuna's lunchbox ready and was working on breakfast. "Welcome home, Natsu-chan!" Mom called as I began to go up the stairs. I stopped and looked at her, nodding in response, then went back up the stairs to get dressed.

After taking my shower, I got dressed into my school uniform. I went to Namimori Elementary, while my brother went to Namimori Middle. I stood in front of my body-length mirror, trying to straighten out my shirt from the nasty wrinkles. Looking at my reflection, I sighed. My blonde hair had grown down to my waist with little pieces sticking up from the top, my eyes had narrowed out, giving me a more mature look. I had only grown about couples inches more than last year, making me stand at 58 inches. I wasn't skinny yet I wasn't overly large, I was more muscular than anything else. I'd have to thank the years of gymnastics and my morning runs for that.

 **"I told you that you wouldn't regret the runs, now did I fiammella?"** Giotto smirked as he appeared, sitting on my bed with one leg over the other. "Yeah, you did." I grumbled, as Giotto gave a smug smirk. "Asshole." I grumbled. **"What was that?"**

"Natsu-chan, are you leaving already?" Mom asked as we met on the stairs. I nodded in response. "Well okay, you have fun alright!" She smiled as she went past me, most likely to wake up Tsuna. Sighing, I walked down the remaining steps, put on my shoes then opened the door. "Excuse me." I blinked at the squeaky voice. Looking down, I blankly stared at a baby wearing a professional suit with a fedora. "Who are you?" I mumbled after we stared for a good few seconds. "I'm a hitman, Reborn." He answered, bringing his fedora to cover his small black button eyes.

Kneeling down, I gave him a good look. Something tells me that he wasn't going to hurt mom or Tsuna, so I decided to trust him and let him into the house; only to see Tsuna fumble down the stairs. Right on time too. Tsuna glanced up at us, once Reborn had caught his attention. "HIE! Natsuki!" My brother shouted, slightly fear and panic in his shriek. I felt my mood dampen, my eyes dropping to half-mast before turning around and leaving the house; not bothering to say goodbye.

 **"Don't worry, fiammella. I'm sure Tsunayoshi didn't mean anything by it."** Giotto tried reassuring me. "Yeah, like he didn't mean all the other times either." I could feel my eyes sting and my lips tremble. Taking a deep breath, I looked up at the cloudless sky. I usually did this every time I would get upset. I don't know why, but just looking at the endless blue spreading always seemed to calm me down and even give me a sense of peace

When I reached the school, I only had a couple minutes to get to class, which was plenty of time. I usually sat somewhere near the door, but we had just recently changed seats, so now I'm in the fourth row back next to the window. Total anime/manga cliché.

Class went on as normal, and when the lunch bell rang, most kids went out to play while I stayed in the classroom as usual and began drawing.

"Ne, Ne. Isn't that the girl who talks to herself?" I ignored the whispers as usual.

"No, I heard she talks to her imaginary friends." My grip on the pencil tightened.

"Really, I thought it was spirits!" "Haha! What a freak!"

That's it! My pencil snapped as anger rushed through my body. Why do they always have to say those things? It's not fair! What did I do to them..? Tears silently fell down my face and onto the almost finished magnolia flower.

"Oi! Knock it off!" A loud voice shouted at the group of girls. My head snapped up and I took in the scene of a boy with messy black hair and heterochromia. His right eye was a honey brown, while the left was a calm blue color. He was Yamamoto Isamu, younger brother to Yamamoto Takeshi and one of my classmates. He was pretty popular for his happy-go-lucky personality, and for his different colored eyes but wasn't as popular as his older brother was when he was in elementary. We don't talk very much, even if he does sit horizontal from my seat in the row in front of me. Still, I was pretty thankful and shocked that he had stood up for me. Nobody really did that, not even Tsuna as he was pretty shy back then….well….he's still pretty shy now I guess.

"Hey! Are you okay?" A voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see the face of Yamamoto-kun looking down at me with a concerned look. "I-I'm fine." I stuttered, not used to people really talking to me. "You sure? I mean, you looked pretty sad just a while ago?" He raised an eyebrow. I blushed in embarrassment, "O-Of course I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me!" I grumbled. "AHAHA!" Yamamoto-kun began laughing. "You're funny!" He ruffled my hair as though I was being childish. Almost naturally, my cheeks puffed out and I stared up at him.

My eyes slightly widened though, when I caught the hidden emotion in his eyes. It was as if he understood what I was dealing with, which led me to the conclusion that he was or had been bullied before. Sighing, I just let him continue messing up my hair. "Eh? That's a pretty nice drawing." I glanced at him, then back at the magnolia drawing. "I guess….but it's kind of ruined now." The picture was smeared all over with wet spots from my crying earlier.

"You guess? HAHA! I'm lucky enough to draw a pretty good stick figure on a good day." He stated. I opened my mouth, about to reply, when a rumbling sound interrupted. My eyes immediately zoned to Yamamoto-kun's stomach, while he sheepishly laughed. "I forgot my lunch back at home." He stated with a goofy smile. Though…I could tell that the smile was fake. I should know since I do the same thing….I think. It's hard for me to tell the difference anymore.

"Here." I reached in my bag and grabbed my Little Mermaid bento box. "Eh? What a cute lunch!" "Urusai!" Yamamoto-kun just laughed as he sat in front of me, turning the chair to face me. Opening the bento, Yamamoto-kun stared in awe, while I just looked away, slightly embarrassed. "You must love foxes, huh Natsuki-chan?!" "Do you want it or not?!"

Yep. That's how I ended up sharing my lunch with Yamamoto-kun, though, I guess it's not so bad. Hanging out with someone, I mean. It feels really nice, actually.

Once the school day was over, Yamamoto-kun and I were walking home together. "Ne, Natsuki-chan?" I glanced over at him. "Hm?" "I was wondering on why you don't act like this at school?" I blinked at the question, then stared at the sky. "Nobody really bothered to talk to me to find out, you know? Why bother showing your true personality when nobody will care or notice it? Besides I had no friends to really it to anyway?" I stated. "Had?" "Hm?" "You said had friends…..does that make me your friend?" The uncertainty in his voice made me look at him. "Of course you're my friend Yamamoto-kun, or else I wouldn't have bothered on sharing my lunch with you." The smile on his face was practically huge. "HAHA! You're my friend too, Natsuki-chan!" I chuckled and gave him a smile, similar to Giotto's, according to him at least.

We separated ways with a wave and a goodbye **."It's nice to finally see you smile to someone else than me or Pinko."** My eye twitched as Giotto appeared beside him. Pinko was my stuff Furret, whom I absolutely adore to death. "Yeah. It is." I couldn't help but agree. "Though….there's been a couple of things bothering me today." I stated. **"Oh? Is it about that Reborn fellow?"** I nodded. "I can tell that he isn't going to harm mom or Tsuna, but something about him just screams dangerous…ya know?" Giotto nodded.

 **"Well, he did say he was a hitman, right?"** I blinked, then nodded. "Like you, Giotto? You were part of the mafia. **"Yeah, I assume he's with the Vongola since he's going to tutor Tsunayoshi to become the next boss."** Boss huh? "Ne, Giotto. The other thing that's been bothering me lately…why….why me?" This made my adult male counterpart blink. " **Why not you?"** "Well, Tsuna's going to be the boss right? Why do you always hang around me and not him? Sure we're both your descendants….but still…"

It was quiet, and I could feel my eyes starting to sting again. **"It doesn't matter if both of you are my descendants. Yes, Tsunayoshi is going to be the boss; but I'm more connected to you than your brother."** Giotto put his hand on my head with a smile. "Eh? Connected….is it because of this locket?" I asked, pulling the locket from underneath my shirt. " **Yeah. This is what's connecting us, Natsu. I gave you that when you were born."** "Since I was born….that man always says to keep it on….why is that?" I asked curiously. **"It's hard to explain. I'll tell you sometime later, but don't ever take that off."** He warned. I pouted, then sighed, putting the locket back underneath my shirt.

"I'm home." I mumbled as I walked through the door. "Welcome home, Natsu-chan!" Mom greeted, coming out of the kitchen when I was taking off my shoes. "You going upstairs to do your homework?" She asked. I nodded, looking into her warm brown eyes. "Well then can you tell Tsu-kun to come and get his laundry?" I nodded at the request, continuing upstairs.

I knock on Tsuna's door. "HIE!" Tsuna's shout rang out, followed by a loud thud. I inwardly sighed, Tsuna becoming a mafia boss….? Well, whatever. "Come in." The squeaky voice from this morning called. I opened the door, only to see Tsuna in a curled up position, cradling his head. "You okay, Tsuna?" Might as well try to talk to him. "HIE!" Tsuna jumped at the sound of my voice, shooting straight up in a standing position. He was practically shaking. "Mom wanted me to tell you to get your laundry." I stated, making eye-contact with him; making him sweat bullets. Was he really this afraid of me?

I sighed, about to walk out before saying, "You should put ice on that bump before it gets bigger." Softly shutting the door, I walked into my room next door and fell on my purple and orange colored bed. I grabbed Pinko and stuff my face into her fake fur, trying to stop my trembling.

 **"Natsu…"** I opened one eye to look at Giotto, only to see him get on the bed and curl up beside me; giving me an almost fatherly comfort. "My homework….." I started, **"Shh. Don't worry about it right now, fiammella."** Giotto said softly, gently running his hand through my hair. The motion made my body relax, and soon, my eyes began to drop.

"I love you, Papa." It came out of my mouth before I could stop it, but it was true. Giotto was more of a father than my biological father is. Closing my eyes, I fell into a peaceful sleep, missing the words, **"I love you too, fiammella."**


End file.
